


Angel of the Bro

by Imqueerwitch



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Chadstiel, M/M, Post-Finale, chadiel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-24
Updated: 2021-01-24
Packaged: 2021-03-16 02:09:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,076
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28948704
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Imqueerwitch/pseuds/Imqueerwitch
Summary: Dean Winchester goes to heaven to reunite with Castiel only to find Cas has moved on with Chadiel.
Relationships: Castiel (Supernatural)/Original Male Character(s), Castiel/ Chadiel
Comments: 6
Kudos: 15





	Angel of the Bro

**Author's Note:**

> Preface that credit goes to the original creator of Chadiel @cringelizard on tiktok!  
> Please go watch their videos on him! There’s way more Chadiel content and most of this comes from that anyway.  
> I am just in love with Chadiel and needed to contribute.

He heard it before he saw it. 

Castiel dropped his bag when he heard the tell tale sign of the impala. The contents scattered around the sidewalk. 

_ It couldn’t be him. It’s too soon.  _

His heart nearly beat out of his chest when he finally saw the man behind the wheel. 

_ It was him. Dean Winchester.  _

“Cas?” The engine stopped. 

A rush of emotions came over him. Castiel was overjoyed with the thought of seeing him again but worried because it meant something bad happened. It wasn’t his time yet, and that meant hell (or heaven in this case) would pay for that. Nothing kept a Winchester dead, not even death itself. 

He picked up his bag with shaky hands. The pork rinds he picked up didn't open thankfully. 

He reached for it but was stopped when a familiar hand handed it over to him instead. 

“Cas” Dean said. His voice didn’t betray much but Castiel knows this man better than he knows himself, he knows every single atom that makes him up. Because of that, he was able to realize that Dean was relieved to see him. 

Dean gives him a hug, his embrace tight, familiar and welcoming. A small apology hug. 

What he would’ve given to have him do that before. 

But that was before, Heaven time works differently here, Cas has had much more time than Dean to think about his last moments on Earth, of Dean's rejection. 

They broke apart and gathered up the rest of the items. 

“Hello Dean” Cas smiled up at him “What are you doing in heaven?”

“As opposed to Hell?” Dean joked, he scratched the back of his head , “A hunt went wrong, I didn’t make it out. Always said that’s how I wanted to go, on a hunt that is, there’s no real other way to go with our life.”

Cas frowned slightly. He could tell Dean was not telling the whole truth but he didn’t push. 

“You’re… not going back?” Cas tilted his head. 

Dean laughed, as if the notion is ridiculous, as if he hadn’t died over a hundred times, only to be brought back time and time again, as if he hadn’t moved heaven and earth just to bring them back, as if Sam hadn’t done the same for him, as if  _ Cas _ hadn’t done the same. 

“Nah, I think I’ll stick around for a bit. I talked to Bobby, he explained how it works around here, now that Jacks in charge. I’ve- We’ve got time right?” 

Dean shifted his weight,  _ he’s nervous _ , Cas noted. 

“Yes we have time” Cas’s gaze softened. 

He was happy that Dean was here, especially now that he knew there was nothing to worry about. 

“Plus my baby is here! Why would I want to leave” 

Cas blushed thinking for a split second that Dean was calling him baby, before realizing he meant the Impala. 

It took a great deal of strength not to admit to Dean that it wasn’t actually the impala only a recreation made for him. 

“Not that I’m not happy to see you Cas, but how did you escape the Empty?” 

Cas turned red thinking of his saving.

The absolute panic and fear he felt for what felt like years, in an eternal state of drowning, in black rocky waves and never ending storm clouds above, calling out for Dean, only for no response, almost giving in to the waves, only to feel a strong arm pull him from the abyss. 

Castiel was pulled into a boat beside Billie as he got a good look at the angel who saved them.

He was tall, handsome, and wearing a fraternity shirt. He had a kind face and looked like he’d be good at sports, Castiel fell into his arms as he coughed out watee- 

“Cas?” 

The angel had to remember what exactly Dean asked him. 

“Jack sent the lost garrison into the Empty. They saved as many souls as they could.” 

“The lost garrison?” 

A video message played in head via Angel Radio. 

**_‘Cas-tiel my guy, I got major hunger pains so I made some righteous sandwiches. I also broke our toaster… I love you’_ **

Cas smiled. Jack thought that Enochian only messages were dumb so he gave Angel Radio a “software update” to include video messages. 

“Yes Dean.” 

**_‘I love you too’_ ** He quickly sends back. 

“I will take us somewhere to talk”

Cas put two fingers to Deans head and flew them to a small house. 

The yard was covered in wildflowers and there were bee hive boxes off to the side and a football in the middle of the yard.

There was a tan 1978 Lincoln Continental Mark V in the driveway, Cas’s old car. 

Dean snorted at the sight of it. 

Cas ignored that,  _ I like my car _ , “Come on” 

He opened the door and Dean was met with the sight of a frat boy looking man, trying to dig a pop tart out of a toaster with a chopstick. 

He was wearing a black beanie, his hair in soft brown waves underneath, a pink polo shirt, tan khaki shorts and a camo apron that says ‘Angels want me. Fish fear me’. 

“Castiel! My man!” The angel eagerly yelled. “Did you get the rinds?” 

_ Total frat boy.  _ Dean thought the second he hears his voice. 

Castiel however, was unfazed, as he hung up his trench coat. 

“Hello Chadiel” he said fondly. “Yes I did” 

_ I thought that was our thing. _ Dean thought. Then,  _ Chadiel?  _

Chadiel left the toaster alone, took the bag from Cas and kissed him on the cheek, before he noticed Dean's presence. 

“No way! That is like totally one of those Winchester Bros you told me about! The one with the bond!” Chadiel went for a fist bump. “Mad profound” 

Dean glanced at the fist and ignored it. 

“Bummer dude” Chadiel said sadly before going back into the kitchen. 

Dean took this time to turn to the angel “Who the hell is that?” 

Cas tilted his head, “Chadiel is my boyfriend” 

Dean choked. “You’re what?!” 

Cas shot the Winchester a glare. 

“I.. don’t understand. When you left you said-“

“I know what I said.” Cas interrupted, “ I did love you Dean Winchester, I still do, but I also love Chadiel and he actually returned my affections.” 

Cas went into the kitchen and grabbed a peanut butter and jelly sandwich off of a plate. 

Chadiel had freed the pop tart from its toaster cage, and was eating the burnt remains. 

Dean was left thinking about what Cas said. 

He did love Cas but he was too much of a coward to tell him before the Empty took him, he was too scared to actually admit his feelings and by then Cas was gone. But now here Cas was, Dean was here ready to admit his feelings so they could finally be together and Cas had… moved on. 

He knew Bobby said time moved differently here but just how long was it for Cas?

“‘Chester boy you’ve got nothing to worry about.” Chadiel said, “ I like totally mad respect the bond you’ve got and you guys should totally catch up! I’ve got to meet Bradiel and Eliel later for improv class later anyway.” 

Dean tried not to take Chadiel as an offense. How was Cas attracted to this man? Dean wasn’t like this, right? Also the idea of improv classes physically pained him. 

Cas reached out to hold Chadiels hand. 

“I thought we were going to make pie for family dinner.” 

Dean perked up, _ Pie? Family dinner?  _

Chadiel rubbed their hands together, “You two need to catch up. I’ll VM the boys and see if they can help with baking” 

Cas looked so affectionately at Chadiel that Dean felt uneasy, like he shouldn’t be here for this moment. 

“Pie?” Dean croaked out. 

Cas turned the affectionate look to him.  _ Oh shit.  _

“It’s Jacks favourite, Chadiel is very good at baking them. Usually we’d make four of them for everyone.”

“Everyone?” Dean didnt dare to hope but-

“Everyone” Cas confirmed. 

Dean let out a breath he didn’t know he was holding. 

“I can help… with the pie” He blurted out before realizing, he was eager to see everyone again and he really wanted to beat Chadiel for some reason. 

“Sounds tight!” Chadiel smiled. 

Cas looked more than excited to spend time with both of them. 

They fell into baking, each working on their own pie. 

Dean was left with time to think about everything from that day. 

He rolled out the dough, “Cas, you mentioned the lost garrison, who were they?” 

Chadiel grinned and slapped Deans arm, “My guy! You’re looking at one !” 

Now Dean was even more confused. 

“Chadiel was the commander of the garrison when it was lost.” Cas said. 

Chadiel nodded, “We defected 30 years ago, joined a frat and promptly died.”

Dean took a good look at the angel, “And you saved Cas?”

“Billie too!” Chadiel grinned, “I like totally do crew bro!” 

Both angels giggled. 

Dean looked at his feet. Why was he being so hard on Chadiel? He was a good guy, Cas was clearly happy, he shouldn’t hate their relationship because he wasn’t man enough to admit his true feelings. He sighed. 

“I suppose I should say thank you then, for saving Cas” 

Chadiel threw him into a hug, “It was totally my pleasure. We all need more Cas, you know?”

Dean looked at the other angel and nodded. “Yeah we do” 

Cas looked at his boy with a smile on his face. 

~<>~

Dinner was one of the greatest Dean had ever had. The food was terrible don’t get him wrong, but it was made up by seeing most of his family all in one place. 

Jack was thriving in heaven, with so many caring people around to spend time with and angels to learn from. 

It was great to see Ellen and Jo again, even Ash was there. Kevin and Charlie were there as well, Bobby, Eileen, the angels that were previously dead. 

He saw Anna and Benny and had an uncomfortable thought,  _ are all of my exes here? _

After dinner, Chadiel left in Cas’s Lincoln to go to ‘improv class with the boys’. Which left Dean and Cas to talk in the impala. 

Dean drove down a winding dirt road. Cas grabbed the mixtape out of his trench coat pocket and put it into the player. 

They pulled into a lookout. 

They could see everything from there, all of Cas and Jack's creation. 

The sun setting upon it all. 

“Cas. I need to say something.” Dean looked forward at the road. 

“What is it Dean?” 

He clenched the steering wheel, “I love you” 

Cas frowned. “Dean-“ 

“I know. It’s late. I know that this won’t happen right now. I know Cas.” Dean said, angry at himself. “Chadiel… he’s a good guy. He makes you happy. I can see that. Anyone with eyes can see that. I just need you to know that.” 

“Dean, I love you too” Cas looked so genuine that Dean couldn’t help but believe him. 

Dean laughed, almost bitterly. “I can’t believe that I waited so long to tell you that. I’m sorry I wasn’t able to tell you before the Empty. I couldn’t save you from it. You deserve someone to treat you better than I did.” 

Cas wrapped his arms around the hunter, he quickly pulled away. “I apologize, Chadiel is a very affectionate person, he is “rubbing off” on me” 

Dean tried not to laugh. 

“Did I use that incorrectly?” Cas tilted his head. 

He shook his head fondly. 

“Cas this is all-“ Cas looked almost in pain. “Hey, are you okay?” 

“No, it’s Chadiel.” Cas said. Dean looked questioningly at him,

“It appears he has left 28 video messages for me” 

“Video messages, in your brain?” Deans asked.

“It’s part of Jacks new “software update” for angel radio” 

“Bout time” Dean muttered. “So Chadiel, he’s pretty nice…”

Cas glares, “Are you trying to insult my boyfriend-“

“No! I just meant I didn’t think nice was your type, that’s all”

“My type? I don’t have a type”

Dean pushed, “Everyone’s got a type. “

Cas crossed his arms, “So reality ending entities, is that your type Dean?”

Dean blushed. “Maybe I’ve got a thing for danger.”

“Vegan vampire pirates.” Castiel stated. 

“Excuse me?” 

“You heard what I said.”

Dean grunted and backed the impala up. 

“... it’s vampirates”

**Author's Note:**

> Did I write this in like a couple hours because my brain decided i needed to? Yes  
> Have I watched any supernatural past the scoobynatural episode? No  
> Did I even watch the entire finale? No  
> Did I write this anyway? Yes  
> Will there be a part two? Probably  
> Hotel? Trivago


End file.
